Między młotem a kowadłem
by Eledhil
Summary: Tłumaczenie, RL/NT - Co się dzieje, kiedy jedynym, co czujesz, jest poczucie bycia gorszym od innych? Remus wie to doskonale i nie chce już dłużej tak żyć. Po raz pierwszy chce o coś walczyć... albo raczej... o kogoś.
1. Tchórz i hipokryta

**Oryginał: **Entre la espada y la pared (link w moich ulubionych)  
**Autor: **Mica Salazar  
**Beta: **Elnath  
**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: **Jest  
**Rating: **K+

**

* * *

**

Od autorki:

Już dawno nie pisałam, ale dziś spłynęło na mnie światło i w związku z tym przedstawiam coś nowego... opowiadanie o Remusie i Tonks. Choć nie są razem, to właśnie przez nią Remus czuje się tak zdezorientowany... Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba!

Jak zawsze, bohaterowie są jedynie "zapożyczeni", moja jest tylko fabuła. Wielkie dzięki tej, która stworzyła Harry'ego Pottera!

Życzę przyjemnej lektury.

**

* * *

**

**Tchórz i hipokryta**

Między młotem a kowadłem... Chociaż lepiej powiedzieć: między nią a kowadłem. Nigdy nie myślałem, że w moim wieku będę musiał przechodzić przez coś podobnego i że będę zmuszony do podjęcia takiej właśnie decyzji. W moim wieku! Chociaż to wydaje się naprawdę niesamowite, właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego aż tak mnie to zaskoczyło. Przecież ona zawsze taka była: egzotyczna. Tak, to słowo dobrze do niej pasuje. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem zły na samego siebie. Zawsze cierpiałem z powodu mojego wyglądu i bycia dyskryminowanym. Uważano mnie za gorszego, ponieważ jestem wilkołakiem, jednak teraz jestem dla ludzi równie okrutny, jak oni dla mnie.

Zawsze też zadawałem sobie to samo pytanie: co zrobiłem, by na to zasłużyć? Narzekałem na pecha w miłości, a teraz, kiedy ją znalazłem, nie chcę jej, odrzucam ją. I to dlaczego? Przez przeklęty strach.

Może spróbuję to wyjaśnić, żebyście mnie lepiej zrozumieli.

Poznałem dziewczynę. Młodą, radosną, piękną, troszkę niezgrabną, ale z ogromnym sercem. Ma w sobie coś bardzo krzykliwego i osobliwego, co jest nieodłączną częścią jej osobowości. Wiele lat temu obiecałem sobie, że będę zwracał uwagę na wnętrze człowieka, czego nigdy nie robiono w stosunku do mnie. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie ktoś - jak widać - zwrócił uwagę na moje wnętrze, ja odwracam się plecami, twierdząc, że jestem za stary, zbyt biedny i jestem wilkołakiem. Początkowo myślałem, że podczas gdy dla mnie to sen, dla niej to tylko zabawa, ale z biegiem czasu zauważyłem, że ten szalony flirt zaczął przeradzać się w coś bardziej poważnego i - jak każdy człowiek, który całe życie czuł się gorszy od reszty - stchórzyłem. Ona jest dobrą przyjaciółką, jest lojalna i miła, jest po prostu doskonała. Nie mogłem zrobić nic, by oprzeć się jej urokowi. Pogrążyłem się w niej. Dlaczego więc nie przestaję się jej opierać? - Nie wiem.

Sam siebie nie rozumiem. Może to dlatego, że ona jest najlepszym, co mi się w ostatnich czasach  
przytrafiło. A może dlatego, że tchnęła we mnie trochę życia. Czy też moja wymówka, że jestem stary, biedny i chory, jest tylko oznaką tego, czego się naprawdę obawiam - bycia skrzywdzonym i tego, że pewnego dnia ona się mną znudzi i zostawi mnie ze wspomnieniami i tęsknotą do końca życia.

Naprawdę nie wiem, co zrobić. Mam dwa wyjścia: pierwsze to nie zaakceptować tego, że ją kocham, zostać z tymi szalonymi słowami na ustach i próbować zapomnieć, po to, aby najprawdopodobniej pewnego dnia pożałować swojej decyzji. Druga opcja to powiedzieć jej, że ją kocham, że umieram bez jej pocałunków. Korzystać z każdej sekundy z nią, aby ją chłonąć i czekać na dzień, w którym ona znudzi się mną i moimi czułymi słowami.

Co powinienem zrobić? Zostawić ją i patrzeć, jak moja dusza odchodzi razem z nią, czy mieć ją w ramionach i pozwolić, by stała się mi potrzebna do życia jak tlen? Rozum podpowiada, że powinienem pozwolić jej odejść. Tak, ona definitywnie zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż ktoś taki jak ja. Ostatecznie, zapomnienie o tej ślepej miłości zajmie jej zaledwie kilka dni. Jest inteligentna i szybko zauważy, że to, co do mnie czuje, to jedynie kaprys, coś przelotnego. Przez ten czas, który dała mi na podjęcie decyzji, zauważyłem, że jestem tchórzem, że wszystkie moje słowa nie są niczym więcej, jak tylko słowami, a moja pozorna siła w tym wojennym czasie, to nic więcej, jak tylko hipokryzja. A przecież nawet nie mogę być pewien, czy przeżyję.

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że doszedłem do tak żałosnego stanu. Gdyby moi przyjaciele wciąż żyli, jestem pewien, że wstydziliby się za mnie i za moje decyzje. Jednak nie mogę tak po prostu przyjść i rzucić się w wir życia, nigdy tak nie robiłem, a w tej sytuacji tym bardziej bym tak nie zrobił. Nawet jeśli wizja wspólnego życia byłaby najpiękniejsza, nie może się spełnić. Moje życie przynosi mi wiele cierpienia. Przeżyłem już w nim wiele ciężkich chwil. Nie wiem, czy moja decyzja jest prawidłowa, czy też jest błędem, którego będę żałował przez resztę mojego życia. Teraz muszę jeszcze pomyśleć, jak powiedzieć jej, słodko wrażliwej i szczerej, że to, co mogłoby istnieć, nie zdarzy się nigdy. Jestem pewien, że poprosi o wyjaśnienie i wtedy będę musiał skłamać, być hipokrytą, być tym, kim naprawdę jestem - tchórzem.

Teraz wiem, co powinienem zrobić.Kocham ją i nie pozwolę, by cierpiała. Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybym pewnego dnia wrócił, może nawet w innym życiu. Bylibyśmy razem, a nasze wady nie byłyby dłużej istotne. Przede wszystkim nie byłby dla mnie ważny mój wiek, wygląd czy pieniądze. Jestem pewien, że bylibyśmy szczęśliwi, bo wtedy już bym się nie bał, nie byłbym idiotą i – co najważniejsze - tchórzem. Tymczasem dzień po dniu będę myślał, co zrobić ze swoim życiem. Potrzebuję czegoś, co wypełniłoby pustkę w moim sercu, a jedyne, co mi pozostało, by jej nie widzieć, to myśl, że w innym życiu będę z Tonks.


	2. Sen

**Sen **

Między młotem a kowadłem… W porządku - wiem, że chyba przesadziłam, ale co więcej mogłam zrobić? Nigdy nie myślałam, że to zajdzie tak daleko, a już tym bardziej, że będę musiała zmusić go do dania mi odpowiedzi**.**I jeśli mam być szczera, boję się, bardzo się boję tej odpowiedzi.

W moim wieku bardzo łatwo jest się zakochać, ale nigdy jeszcze nie doświadczyłam czegoś takiego. W każdym razie nie wiem, dlaczego tak mnie zaskoczyło to, że on zdaje się być doskonały. Musiałabym być ślepą idiotką, gdybym tego nie zauważyła.

Na różdżkę Merlina! Już dłużej nie mogę się opierać, zwariuję przez to głupie czekanie!

Od dziecka mam problem, który doprowadza mnie do wielu drobnych wypadków – i to dosłownie_._ Jestem niezdarna, przez co niewielu ludzi traktuje mnie poważnie. Jednak teraz bardzo chciałabym być normalna, chciałabym móc iść po prostej powierzchni i nie potykać się o własne nogi. W porządku, proszę o wiele, ale może dzięki temu on szybciej odpowiedziałby „tak"? Do diabła! Dlaczego tak się ociąga? To tylko jedno przeklęte słowo!

W porządku, spokojnie, oddychaj głęboko, właśnie tak. Odpręż się, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego oszukuję samą siebie. Ale może lepiej będzie, jeśli to wytłumaczę.

Poznałam mężczyznę dojrzałego (niemożliwe, a jednak istnieją), inteligentnego, przystojnego, nieco poważnego, o wielkim sercu - mężczyznę doskonałego. Ma tylko jeden malutki, włochaty problem, chociaż to sprawia, że jest jeszcze bardziej pociągający i podniecający, a to pasuje do jego spokojnej, skrytej osobowości.

Kilka lat temu obiecałam sobie, że kolejny raz już się nie zakocham, ale kiedy go zobaczyłam, zakochanie było nieuniknione, a moja obietnica odeszła w niepamięć. Razem z nią odeszły bolesne wspomnienia mojej dawnej, pierwszej miłości. Bo miłość, poza szczęściem, przynosi także ból, ogromny ból. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, zauważam, że i tym razem nie jest inaczej. Za każdym razem, gdy widzę Remusa, czuję ból w sercu. Widocznie to jedyny sposób, w jaki potrafię kochać. Nie, to szaleństwo, bo jeśli powie „tak", będę najszczęśliwszą kobietą pod słońcem, nawet jeśli wiem, co może przynieść nam przyszłość.

Kiedy go poznałam, myślałam, że to wszystko jest tylko snem, a on nie jest niczym więcej, jak tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni, księciem z bajki. Jednak dni mijały i zrozumiałam, że on jest prawdziwy, tak prawdziwy, że dopóki mogę go dotknąć, wiem, że nie pozwolę mu odejść.Musiał zauważyć, że istnieję i stało się to jasne, kiedy po raz pierwszy wypowiedział moje imię. Nie cierpię tego, bo nie lubię własnego imienia, ale w jego ustach zabrzmiało ono tak pięknie, że zamarłam wtedy na kilka sekund. Nieważne, że jest ode mnie starszy, że nie jest bogaty, nie ma znaczenia nawet to, że jest wilkołakiem, bo to jest właśnie to, co czyni go lepszym. Dzięki temu jest dojrzały i twardo stąpa po ziemi, jest skromny, ma czyste serce pełne pasji ukrytej za maską łagodności. Jak powiedziałam, zakochanie się w nim było nieuniknione.

Jeśli jednak jego odpowiedź brzmiałaby „nie", byłby to cios tak mocny, że nic ani nikt nie byłby w stanie wyciągnąć mnie z pustki, w której bym się pogrążyła. To właśnie mnie przeraża. Albo jeśli pewnego dnia znudzi się mną i zostanę ze złamanym sercem i odkrytymi uczuciami, kochając go aż do ostatniego oddechu. Teraz jednak kocham go tak bardzo, przy nim wszystko zdaje się być proste i nic nieznaczące.

Czekam na jego odpowiedź, nie mogąc spać ani jeść. To niecierpliwe oczekiwanie mnie zabija. Praca też z każdym dniem robi się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna. Nie mam nawet pewności, czy przeżyję do następnego dnia, ale ostatnio jedyne, co daje mi siły do walki o życie, to nadzieja, że będę mogła być z nim.

To, czego najbardziej pragnę, to żyć tak, jak o tym śnię. Chcę, by nagrodą za moją walkę, w której biorę udział zarówno jako auror i członek Zakonu, była spokojna przyszłość dla moich dzieci - dzieci, które chcę mieć z Remusem.

Jestem pewna, że jeśli mnie zaakceptuje, będziemy szczęśliwi, więc zrobię wszystko, co możliwe, żeby zobaczyć jego uśmiech. A jeśli jego odpowiedź będzie negatywna, pozwolę, by moje serce odeszło razem z nim, by się o niego troszczyć, i będę czekać na dzień, w którym mnie zechce. Natomiast pustkę, która zostanie w mojej piersi, wypełnię marzeniami. Marzeniami, że pewnego dnia będę śnić razem z nim o naszej przyszłości.


	3. Kawiarnia

**Kawiarnia**

- Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz – powiedziała, udając brak zainteresowania, ale gdy tylko na niego spojrzała, wiedziała już, co ma zamiar jej powiedzieć i nie chciała tego słuchać. Nie mogła jednak tak po prostu uciec, jakby była kompletnie wytrącona z równowagi. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo by bolało, nie okaże żadnego znaku rozpaczy. Nie, nigdy. Utrzyma fason i dopiero w zaciszu swojego domu będzie krzyczeć i płakać jak dziecko.

- Wybacz – przeprosił Remus, próbując utrzymać serdeczny ton głosu, aby nie okazać słabości. Gdyby to zrobił, jego kłamstwo zostałoby odkryte.

Usiadł naprzeciwko i skierował wzrok na plac znajdujący się przed kawiarnią, w której siedzieli.

Tonks utkwiła wzrok w swoich dłoniach, próbując trzymać je spokojnie na kolanach. Żałowała, że umówiła się z nim w swojej ulubionej kawiarni, bo wiedziała, że po usłyszeniu słów odrzucenia z jego ust, już nigdy w życiu nie postawi tu nogi.

- Lubię to miejsce. Podają tu najlepsze ciasto czekoladowe w mieście – powiedział Remus, obserwując stolik przed nimi, gdzie jakieś dziecko zajadało ze smakiem swoje ciasto truflowe.

- To moje ulubione miejsce – mruknęła Tonks ze wzrokiem utkwionym we własnych dłoniach.

To było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niż Remus myślał i pomimo, że ćwiczył, co ma jej powiedzieć i jak to zrobi, teraz wszystko się rozsypało. Wydawało się, że cały ten plan legł w gruzach, kiedy zobaczył ją siedzącą tam, z nieobecnym wzrokiem i włosami koloru zbyt normalnego jak na jego gust. Bardziej podobała mu się z włosami różowymi lub fioletowymi, a nie w kolorze zwyczajnego mahoniu.

Tonks zadawała sobie pytanie dlaczego tak zwlekał z odrzuceniem jej miłości. Czy chciał skrzywdzić ją jeszcze bardziej?... Niemożliwe, nic już nie mogło być bardziej bolesne od tego, co Remus zamierza jej powiedzieć, bo nic na świecie nie uzdrowi złamanego serca. Westchnęła, chciała zakończyć to jak najszybciej i jeśli on nie zacznie, ona to zrobi.

- Powiedz, co musisz, Remus. Nigdy nie lubiłam czekać – nie miała pojęcia, skąd wzięła odwagę, by to powiedzieć, ale nie zamierzała się wycofać. – Czekałam już wystarczająco długo – dodała oschłym tonem.

Remus spojrzał na dziewczynę, nie rozumiejąc jej zachowania. Jeszcze nic nie powiedział, a ona już zachowywała się ozięble, tworzyła dystans między nimi. W tym właśnie momencie można było zauważyć w niej krew Blacków. Bolało go to. Oczywiście, że odczuwał ból w głębi serca, bo wiedział, że ta obojętność, którą emanowała Tonks, wynikała z tego, że kobieta wiedziała już, co chciał jej powiedzieć.

- Myślą, że już znasz moją odpowiedź – powiedział z całym spokojem, ale ból był widoczny w jego oczach.

Tonks wciągnęła powietrze, żeby rozluźnić węzeł, który ściskał jej gardło. Chciałaby na niego krzyknąć, uderzyć go, wykrzyczeć, że jest idiotą, zmusić go, żeby ją pokochał, ale nie potrafiła tego zrobić… Za bardzo go kochała, żeby to zrobić. Serce biło jej powoli, zmuszając się do wielkiego wysiłku. Kręciła głową, nie mogąc myśleć jasno, ale pomiędzy oparami myśli, jeden głos dźwięczał wyraźnie.

„Tchórz, tchórz! Przeklęty tchórz!"

Z zębami zaciśniętymi z wysiłku, aby powstrzymać szloch, Tonks wymamrotała ciężko:

- Jesteś tchórzem.

Remus zacisnął usta. Wiedział już, że jest tchórzem i hipokrytą, ale nienawidził tej urazy w jej słowach. Co mógł na to odpowiedzieć?... Nic, ona to wiedziała i go nienawidziła. Nie tak, jak on siebie nienawidził, ale jej niechęć była o wiele bardziej dotkliwa.

- Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro – wyszeptał Remus z poczuciem klęski, ale Tonks miała już dość tego jego wiecznego męczeństwa.

Wcześniej czuła smutek z powodu życia, jakie prowadził, z powodu jego samotności i dyskryminacji, jaką cierpiał. Teraz jedynym, co była w stanie czuć względem Remusa, była wściekłość. Wściekłość, bo jeśli jego życie było tak żałosne, to tylko dlatego, że on sam tak zadecydował. To był jego wybór, a on był tchórzem, który krył się we własnej żałości.

- Wiesz, Remus, myślałam, że jesteś o wiele mądrzejszy, ale widzę, że jednak nie –dopiekła mu Tonks. Teraz już nic jej nie powstrzyma, powie Remusowi kilka słów prawdy. – Wiesz, nie pojmuję tego twojego przeklętego uporu w litowaniu się nad sobą i twojej głupiej manii pogardzania sobą. – Łzy spływały nieprzerwanie po jej policzkach, a głos podniósł się o kilka tonów. – Jesteś tchórzem, przeklętym tchórzem, który potrafi tylko użalać się nad sobą!

Remus patrzył na nią zdumiony. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział Tonks tak wściekłej i był naprawdę zaskoczony, widząc jak bardzo się kontroluje, aby jej włosy w złości nie zmieniły koloru.

Dziewczyna wciągnęła powietrze, aby się uspokoić, zrobiła kilka głębokich wdechów. Kiedy odzyskała panowanie nad sobą, schwyciła mocno swój plecak i, nie zaszczycając nawet jednym spojrzeniem żadnego z zaintrygowanych klientów kawiarni, wyszła sztywnym krokiem. Była wdzięczna za to, że złość nie pozwoliła jej potknąć się o nic po drodze.


	4. Nie bojąc się niczego

**Nie bojąc się niczego**

Patrzyłem poprzez tłum na oddalającą się Tonks. Byłem pewien, że zachowam w pamięci wszystkie, i każdy z osobna, szczegóły jej twarzy. Ból, który mnie uderzył, i jej pogardę. Nigdy nie będę w stanie zapomnieć żadnego uczucia, które czułem w tamtej chwili. Gdzieś głęboko poczułem, że utraciłem coś ważnego, coś, co już nie biło w mojej piersi. Kilka łez, otoczone melancholią i cierpieniem, delikatnie spłynęły po mojej twarzy i spadły do kącika ust. Słony smak żalu na nowo ożywił pożegnanie - to, którego nie byłem w stanie nawet wypowiedzieć.

Powrót do normalnego życia był ciężki z powodu wspomnienia jej łez i z powodu pustki dźwięczącej w moim wnętrzu. Jedyne, co mi wtedy towarzyszyło, to moje wspomnienia, te, które ostatnio wstrząsały mną w koszmarach. Odepchnąłem ją, potrzebując bardziej niż jedzenia czy tlenu. Dni wydawały się nie mieć końca, tak szare, że nie chciało mi się nawet wstawać rano z łóżka.

Nie wiedziałem, jak ustabilizować swoje życie. Wydawało się jakby nic w nim nie było tak. Wszystko było mi tak przykre, że nikt nie chciał mojego towarzystwa. Wszystko było tak żałosne…

Kiedy Dumbledore zaproponował mi wyruszenie na misję, nie zastanawiałem się ani sekundy, potrzebowałem wyjechać z miasta, zdystansować się do wszystkiego i spróbować znów zacząć oddychać.

Tygodnie, które spędziłem na misji były całkowitą nudą, zadanie było zbyt łatwe, by mnie zająć, tak że jedyne, do czego przysłużył się ten czas, to do tego, że zrozumiałem, że nie mogę bez _niej _żyć. Ale to już wiedziałem.

Zostały mi jeszcze dwa tygodnie do powrotu, kiedy zdecydowałem się, między innymi, sprzedać dom. Nie chciałem ani dnia dłużej mieszkać w tej dziurze, a dzięki zarobionym pieniądzom mógłbym otworzyć mugolską księgarnię. To byłoby jedyne miejsce, gdzie mógłbym pracować, nie będąc dyskryminowanym z powodu mojej sytuacji.

Kiedy wróciłem do Londynu, na długo wcześniej zanim złożyłem Dumbledore'owi szczegółowy raport, zamieściłem w dzienniku ogłoszenie o sprzedaży domu i, wiedziony przez nieubłagany los, wynająłem małe mieszkanko w centrum Londynu. Budynek otoczony był przez inne, zbudowane w tym samym starym stylu. Miał duży taras z widokiem na mały placyk. Byłem zmęczony. Nawet nie rozpakowałem walizek, tylko otworzyłem drzwi balkonowe, wyciągnąłem jedno pudło z bagażem i usiadłem, aby obserwować zabawę jakichś dzieciaków. Najwyższy z nich biegł za dziewczynką w różowej czapce. Uśmiechnąłem się widząc tę ironiczną sytuację.

Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, ale czułem, że polubiłem to miejsce. Patrzyłem na świecący księżyc, jak tworzył na placu srebrną drogę. Tak mijały mi godziny. Rozkoszując się nowym mieszkaniem, w końcu poczułem się jak w domu, ale _jej _wciąż mi brakowało. Poza tym powinienem był być szczery. Powodem, dla jakiego powziąłem tę decyzję, było pokazanie jej, że zmęczyło mnie już użalanie się nad sobą i że nie jestem już tchórzem oraz że odważyłem się coś zrobić. Od tego niemego pożegnania nie mogłem spać, ale tej nocy zamieniłem się w pana własnych snów i moich prywatnych fantazji.

Pierwszym, co zrobiłem po przebudzeniu, było złożenie wizyty Dumbledore'owi, aby poinformować go o przebiegu misji. Ubrałem mugolskie jeansy, coś czego nigdy nie robiłem, bo byłem przyzwyczajony do ubioru czarodziejów, ale gdybym ubrał szatę, zwracałbym uwagę swoich sąsiadów. Najrozważniej było nie rzucać się w oczy, a najlepszym na to sposobem było ubrać jeansy, buty i koszulę. Droga minęła mi na rozmyślaniu i analizowaniu wszystkich możliwości ponownego zobaczenia Tonks. Rozważałem je błagałe o tę, która wydawała mi się najlepsza: żeby Tonks była z Dumbledore'em w Kwaterze.

Przyspieszyłem kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej ją zobaczyć. Już wystarczająco długo nie widziałem jej uśmiechu, a wspomnienie jej łez wciąż ciążyło mi w piersi. Wchodząc do Kwatery, otworzyłem drzwi z nieco większą siłą niż było to potrzebne, wyciągając je z zawiasów. Zawstydzony, spojrzałem po wszystkich, którzy byli w przedsionku. Molly, która stała najbliżej, podeszła do mnie z uśmiechem i nie przywiązując do tego wagi, jednym ruchem naprawiła drzwi. Wszedłem ze spuszczoną głową i, wciąż zawstydzony, pozdrowiłem kobiety i uścisnąłem dłonie mężczyznom. Spytałem o Dumbledore'a i powiedziano mi, że jest w kuchni razem z kilkoma członkami Zakonu. Pospieszyłem więc, bo razem z dyrektorem była ona. Kiedy wszedłem do kuchni zobaczyłem, że siedziała prosto, dokładnie na wprost drzwi. Zobaczyłem mały fragment nogi. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem jej w spódnicy, to było do niej niepodobne. Pragnienie zawładnęło mną w momencie. Wyobraziłem sobie jej uśmiech, przeznaczony dla mnie. Ręce zaczęły mi się pocić, kolana zmiękły… ta dziewczyna miała nade mną niepojętą władzę, ale to nie był odpowiedni moment, żeby osłabnąć jak jakiś młokos… zaśmiałem się, bo właśnie tak się czułem: jak kompletnie zakochany wyrostek. Odetchnąłem głęboko i chrząknąłem, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nie mogłem dłużej patrzeć w jej kierunku, bo gdybym spojrzał jej w oczy, mógłbym całkiem stracić rozum. Wręczyłem papiery Dumbledore'owi i krótko streściłem to, co było napisane w raporcie. Albus uśmiechnął się do mnie, przyprawiając mnie o rumieniec. Byłem pewien, że dyrektor już mnie przejrzał.

- Właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy, Lupin – powiedział Albus.

Spojrzałem na niego, marszcząc brwi, bo nie byłem pewien, o czym mówił.

- Szukamy ochotników do jednej misji, Remusie – wyjaśnił Szalonooki.

Jego oko zaczęło wirować w poszukiwaniu śmierciożerców.

- Możecie na mnie liczyć – powiedziałem zdecydowanie. Domyślałem się, że jeśli Tonks tu jest, to znaczy, że ona również uczestniczy w tej misji, więc nie chciałem stracić okazji do spędzenia z nią więcej czasu.

- Wszystko więc gotowe – orzekł Szalonooki z miną, która miała być uśmiechem, ale z powodu licznych blizn na twarzy, wyszedł mu jedynie grymas. Kilka sekund później dodał jeszcze – Tonks będzie z tobą współpracować, Remusie. Ona wytłumaczy ci szczegóły.

Skinąłem głowa, starając się nie uśmiechać. To był mój szczęśliwy dzień, wszyscy święci magowie i czarownice były po mojej stronie, wszyscy chcieli bym odzyskał to, co mi się należało i nie wątpiłem, że tym razem zrobię wszystko, żeby pokazać Tonks, że ją kocham i że nie będę już czekał do następnego życia, żeby z nią być. To w tym życiu powinniśmy być razem… I zrobię wszystko, aby każde następne również spędzić razem. Tym razem nie stchórzę. Z uporem będę walczył o szczęśliwe życie i nikt ani nic mnie nie zatrzyma… Tym razem to ja postawię ją między młotem a kowadłem, to ja zaryzykuję.


	5. Wolna od ciebie

**4. Wolna od ciebie**

Próbowałam przejść wprost przez ulicę, ale po kilku minutach musiałam zdecydować się na skorzystanie z kładki dla pieszych. Jednak gdy tylko na nią weszłam, zatrzymałam się. Nie byłam w stanie iść dalej, kiedy w duszy czułam taką burzę. Spojrzałam w dół, na przejeżdżające ulicą samochody i — bezwolnie — wyobraziłam sobie jak spadam. Dość pocieszające było to, że nigdy nie byłam tchórzem i ten raz również nie był wyjątkiem. Nie pozwoliłam, by moje bariery opadły i abym straciła samokontrolę. Nie, wtedy to już nie byłabym ja. Osobiście zawsze wolałam stawiać czoła przeciwnościom, nawet gdy bardzo się bałam.

Schodząc z kładki, przyspieszyłam kroku, wkładając przy okazji okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Nie miałam ochoty patrzeć na te wszystkie zaciekawione spojrzenia. Zatrzymałam się na przystanku autobusowym, wcale nie chcąc wracać jeszcze do domu. Z pewnym ociąganiem wsiadłam do autobusu linii B-16. Nie patrząc nawet na kierowcę, wyciągnęłam bilet. Nie uśmiechały mi się żadne rozmowy, a już na pewno nie z jakimś nieznajomym. Po chwili zajęłam jedyne wolne miejsce, koło jakiegoś osobnika liczącego nie więcej niż trzydzieści lat i spróbowałam skupić się na tym, co mnie czekało do zrobienia w domu, ale jakiś typ za mną zaczął wydawać dziwne dźwięki, które sprawiły, że zaczęło mnie mdlić. Nie cierpiałam ludzi, którzy pluli publicznie, ale jeszcze bardziej nie mogłam znieść tych, którzy głośno przełykali. Gdy tylko zobaczyłam jakąś kobietę wsiadającą do pojazdu, szybko zdecydowałam się ustąpić jej miejsca, widząc, że jest w ciąży. W dodatku brało mnie na mdłości, gdy słyszałam jej ciągłe bla bla bla. A biedny chłopczyk, który jej towarzyszył, kiwał tylko głową na wszystko, co mówiła. Trzy przecznice dalej opuściłam autobus, a zaraz za mną wysiadł mężczyzna, który siedział wcześniej obok mnie. Ruszyłam w kierunku domu, ale zanim zdążyłam przekroczyć próg, zatrzymała mnie czyjaś ręka.

— Witaj, Tonks — pozdrowił mnie nieznajomy, który nagle wydał się nieco mniej nieznajomy.

— Cześć — odparłam, marszcząc brew, nie mogąc skojarzyć jego twarzy.

— Widzę, że mnie nie pamiętasz. Szkoda, bo ja pamiętam cię bardzo dobrze — powiedział tamten z nutą zawodu w głosie. Ściągnęłam okulary i jeszcze raz przyjrzałam mu się uważnie, tym razem już przypominając sobie, kim jest.

— Nick! — wykrzyknęłam, poruszona.

— No proszę, a już myślałem, że mnie sobie nie przypomnisz.

Poczułam się jak idiotka. Przecież razem z Nickiem studiowaliśmy na jednej uczelni. Ta sama sympatyczna twarz, ten sam spokojny uśmiech, te same błękitne oczy. Jak mogłam go nie rozpoznać, szczególnie, że ten uśmiech był najcudowniejszym uśmiechem, jaki widziałam w życiu.

— Przepraszam — pośpieszyłam z wyrażeniem swojego żalu.

— Ale! — przerwał natychmiast z uśmiechem i dodał — Zawsze chodziłaś z głową w chmurach, Tonks, więc nie dziwię się zbytnio, że mnie nie poznałaś.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej i poczułam przyjemną sensację w okolicach brzucha. Tak, jego uśmiech był niezaprzeczalnie ujmujący.

— Dlaczego nie zaczepiłeś mnie w autobusie? — zapytałam z ciekawością.

— Chciałem, ale się trochę denerwowałem — odparł szczerze, wciąż z ujmującym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Spojrzałam na niego, nie rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli, kiedy nagle z nieba nad nami lunęła ulewa. Zjawisko dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był maj.

— Zapraszam cię na gorącą czekoladę — zwróciłam się do Nicka.

Mrugnął do mnie i przyjął zaproszenie. Weszliśmy do budynku, a ja po drodze na piętro odebrałam od dozorcy kilka rachunków. W ciszy wsiedliśmy do windy, a kiedy weszliśmy do ciepłego mieszkania, przy kubkach parującej czekolady mogliśmy wreszcie spokojnie porozmawiać. A ja mogłam mu zadać pytanie o to, co mnie zastanawiało.

— Dlaczego się denerwowałeś?

Nick spojrzał mi w oczy i uśmiechnął się z zawstydzeniem.

— To nie było miłe, że mnie tak nabrałaś — odparł, krzywiąc się lekko.

Spojrzałam na niego, nie rozumiejąc ani słowa. On nie był z tych wstydliwych. Nie, byłam pewna, że nie mówi mi prawdy. Nick zauważył moją nieufność i powiedział już z uśmiechem na ustach:

— Zawsze byłaś podejrzliwa.

— Stałam się jeszcze bardziej, od kiedy zostałam aurorem — powiedziałam, wywracając oczyma. Upiłam łyk czekolady, czekając, aż wreszcie powie mi o co chodzi.

Kilka minut później Nick nagle wybuchnął śmiechem, a ja zaraz za nim. Czułam się z tym śmiechem tak dobrze, że nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na ranę, wciąż jeszcze broczącą mi w piersi. Kiedy wreszcie odzyskaliśmy oddech, Nick przysunął się blisko mnie i, z tym swoim ujmującym uśmiechem, wyszeptał:

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, co porabiałaś.

Obróciłam głowę, a moje usta znalazły się kilka centymetrów od jego… jego ciepły oddech sprawił, że moje wargi zadrżały z pragnienia. Chciałam, żeby mnie pocałował, chciałam się z nim kochać tu i teraz. Nie miałam pojęcia, skąd wzięło się to nagłe pragnienie, ale jedynym, co wypełniało mi umysł, był uśmiech Nicka. Nie myśląc dłużej, chwyciłam go za kark i przyciągnęłam do siebie. Nick odpowiedział natychmiast, nie tracąc ani sekundy.

W jego ramionach czułam się wspaniale, całowałam go tak zapamiętale, że zapomniałam własnego imienia. Delikatność jego ruchów sprawiała, że traciłam oddech i przymykałam oczy z rozkoszy.

_Remus… Remus… Remus_, wzdychałam w myśli.

Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że choć naprawdę próbowałam, nie potrafię wyrzucić Remusa z myśli, pomimo że w tym momencie moje ciało było pieszczone i całowane przez innego, moje serce i umysł wciąż wypełniał Remus. Teraz już wiedziałam, skąd brało się to nieopanowane pragnienie. Pochodziło z desperackiej chęci zapomnienia i wyrzucenia Remusa z serca — czy też z tego, co z niego zostało. Tak bardzo potrzebowałam znów poczuć, że żyję, że moje ciało reagowało samo, nie dając mi sekundy na pomyślenie o pustce w mojej piersi, tam, gdzie kiedyś miałam serce.

Nick całował z pasją, która dla mnie smakowała bólem i goryczą. Chciałam odrzucić od siebie wspomnienie Remusa, ale im bardziej przyciskałam swoje nagie ciało do ciała Nicka, aby się nim nasycić, tym mniej mi się udawało. Było to niemożliwe i niesamowite zarazem, ale tak właśnie to odczuwałam.

Czując się jak idiotka, odsunęłam się od Nicka, który spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, nic nie rozumiejąc. Nie patrząc na niego, ubrałam się, a on w ciszy zrobił to samo. Dopiero kiedy już oboje byliśmy kompletnie ubrani, odważyłam się odezwać.

— Będzie lepiej, jeśli już pójdziesz.

Nick zbliżył się do mnie i po prostu przytulił, tak zwyczajnie, nie mając niczego na myśli. Przyszło mi do głowy, że może zauważył stan, w jakim się znajdowałam.

— Pójdę, ale najpierw chcę się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje — powiedział łagodnie.

W końcu nie wytrzymałam i wybuchnęłam płaczem prosto w jego ramiona. Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, ale w końcu zmęczenie wzięło górę i nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zasnęłam.

Kiedy się obudziłam, była już prawie dziesiąta rano i natychmiast poczułam, że wracam do rzeczywistości. Powinnam była pójść do pracy, ale powlokłam się jedynie leniwie w stronę mojej sowy, Perełki, i szybko skreśliłam kilka słów do mojego szefa, tłumacząc, że dziś nie przyjdę, bo źle się czuję. Nie było to tak całkiem kłamstwo, ale wciąż nie czułam się z tym zbyt dobrze. Niestety jednak zmęczenie i ból głowy były o wiele silniejsze niż moje poczucie obowiązku. Powoli przywiązałam wiadomość do nóżki Perełki, która natychmiast wyleciała przez okno, nie obdarzając mnie ani jednym spojrzeniem. Poczułam się samotna, tak samotna i pusta, że musiałam się wysilić, żeby utrzymać normalny oddech.

Nagle usłyszałam hałas i natychmiast się spięłam. Chwyciłam różdżkę i cicho zbliżyłam się do kuchni. Powoli otworzyłam drzwi i zobaczyłam jakiegoś typa grzebiącego w mojej spiżarni.

— Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś — ostrzegłam, by sekundę później zawstydzić się, kiedy rozpoznałam Nicka. Biedak, wpatrywał się we mnie, trzymając ręce wysoko w górze. — Przepraszam, zupełnie zapomniałam, że tu jesteś.

— W porządku — odparł mężczyzna spokojnie, opuszczając ręce i wracając do swojego zajęcia sprzed kilku sekund.

— Co robisz? — zapytałam ze słyszalnym sceptycyzmem w głosie.

— Śniadanie — powiedział tylko.

Naprawdę umierałam z głodu, więc, nie mówiąc już nic więcej, usiadłam, czekając na jedzenie. Poza tym nie codziennie zdarza się, żeby gotował mi jakiś przystojniak. Uśmiechnęłam się smutno, wyobrażając sobie Remusa przygotowującego mi śniadanie. Po raz kolejny pogrążyłam się w zamyśleniu i gdyby nie Nick, zapewne spędziłabym w ten sposób cały ranek.

— Opowiedz mi, co się stało. — Jego głos był delikatny i zatroskany, choć nie zmuszał wcale do odpowiedzi. Spodobało mi się uczucie, które wywołała we mnie jego troska.

Spojrzałam mu w oczy, ale nie wytrzymałam długo. Nie mogłam zapanować nad poczuciem winy i w końcu łzy ponownie popłynęły po moich policzkach. Natychmiast poczułam obejmujące mnie ramiona Nicka.

— Ciiii, spokojnie, jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz nic mówić — uspokajał mnie.

— Nie, to nie to — zaprzeczyłam pomiędzy szlochami.

— Nie zmuszam cię, Tonks — wyszeptał czule, nie wymagając niczego, ale mimo to zdarzenie ostatniej nocy przepełniło czarę. Poza tym, normalnie kiedy odmawiasz mężczyźnie seksu, to pewne, że następnego dnia zacznie cię unikać. Ale Nick nie zachowywał się jak zwyczajny mężczyzna.

Kiedy wreszcie udało mi się opanować płacz, opowiedziałam Nickowi wszystko, dokładnie wszystko. Gdy skończyłam, poczułam się dużo lepiej. Moje serce wciąż było złamane, ale ból zmniejszył się na tyle, że byłam w stanie go znieść. Nick przytulił mnie i nic nie mówił przez dłuższy czas, dopóki, z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu, zaczął się trząść. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Płonęły gniewem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytałam przestraszona, widząc jego twarz niebezpiecznie zaczerwienioną.

Nie odpowiedział mi, tylko przetarł twarz dłonią i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, żeby się uspokoić. Dopiero potem spojrzał mi w oczy. Siedziałam nieruchomo, ale kiedy jego oczy spotkały moje, zadrżałam ze strachu. Nick był bardzo poważny, prawie ponury i wydawało się, że z każdego centymetra jego twarzy wypływa nienawiść.

Kiedy podniósł rękę, już wyobraziłam sobie najgorsze. Myślałam, że mnie uderzy, ale zrobił coś dokładnie przeciwnego. Delikatnie przyłożył dłoń do mojego policzka, jego oczy złagodniały, a wargi się rozluźniły.

— Teraz rozumiem twoje wczorajsze zachowanie — wyszeptał ze smutkiem. Widok, jaki sobą przedstawiał, zabolał mnie bardzo, więc z powrotem przytuliłam twarz do jego piersi i objęłam go.

Po tym wszystkim, co się stało w ostatnich dniach, tym, czego najbardziej potrzebowałam było poczucie, że istnieje dla mnie jeszcze jakaś maleńka nadzieja. Ale dni mijały wolno i szaro i nawet Nick (który stał się w tym czasie moim najlepszym przyjacielem i wsparciem) nie był w stanie podnieść mnie na duchu. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić, by zwrócić moje życie na właściwy kurs, a już na pewno nie miałam ochoty robić czegokolwiek w tym kierunku, bo za każdym razem, kiedy patrzyłam w przyszłość, zdejmował mnie strach.

Minęło kilka dni (nawet upływu czasu nie byłam w stanie udźwignąć), kiedy otrzymałam wiadomość o zebraniu Zakonu. Moje ciało i coś, co znajdowało się w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej kryło się moje serce, zadrżało na myśl, że za kilka godzin znowu zobaczę Remusa.

Te godziny minęły zatrważająco szybko. Nick, który cały czas spędził ze mną, objął mnie, gdy nadszedł czas zebrania. Jego czułość uspokoiła mnie na tyle, że byłam w stanie nie rozpłakać się, gdyby przyszło mi zobaczyć Remusa. Jednak pierwszym, co chciałam zrobić po przybyciu do Kwatery, było znalezienie go, ale moje poszukiwania zostały przerwane przez przybycie Albusa.

— Dzień dobry, Tonks — powitał mnie z tą swoją charakterystyczną uprzejmością. Ograniczyłam się tylko do uśmiechu w odpowiedzi, bo wiedziałam, że gdybym otworzyła usta, wydobyłby się z nich tylko szloch.

Przeszliśmy do kuchni i usiedliśmy na naszych zwykłych miejscach, jednak miejsce Remusa było puste.

_Próbuje mnie unikać_, pomyślałam, nie widząc innego powodu jego nieobecności.

Zebranie rozpoczął Albus, ale nie mogłam się skupić, dopóki coś, co powiedział, nie przyciągnęło mojej uwagi.

— …dlatego właśnie dwa dni temu Remus dołączył do wilkołaków.

Zmroziło mnie i na kilka sekund wstrzymałam oddech. To niemożliwe, żeby Remus był aż takim idiotą… Jak mógł wyruszyć samotnie na taką misję?… To niedorzeczne… Nie wiem, do czego byłabym zdolna, gdyby coś miało mu się stać.

Byłam tak wściekła, że nie mogłam pohamować krzyku:

— Oszalałeś, Albusie! Jak mogłeś posłać Remusa samego? Przecież coś może mu się stać! Masz pojęcie, jak niebezpieczne mogą być wilkołaki?… Najwyraźniej nie. Gdybyś to wiedział, nie posłałbyś Remusa do nich!

Wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie, a moje włosy stały się w tym momencie wściekle czerwone. Byłam zaskoczona widząc, że nadal jestem zdolna do metamorfomagii. Kilka dni wcześniej próbowałam przemiany i nic z tego nie wychodziło. Albus spoglądał na mnie zza swoich okularów-połówek w ten charakterystyczny sposób, który mógł człowieka wyprowadzić z równowagi, ten, który mówił „wiem coś, o czym ty nie masz pojęcia"… Szalony starzec, właśnie teraz dostałam dowód na to, że biedny dyrektor był kompletnie stuknięty.

Kiedy wyszłam z zebrania, czułam przerażenie dławiące mnie w piersi i tłumiące oddech… Co zrobię, jeśli coś mu się stanie?… Nie potrafiłam sobie nawet tego wyobrazić, a gdy próbowałam, zaczynałam się po prostu dusić. To był mój pierwszy dzień bez żadnej nowej informacji o Remusie, pierwszy z wielu i pierwszy wśród tygodni wypełnionych niepokojem o tę jego głupią misję.

23, 24, 25, 26, 27… odznaczałam dni w kalendarzu i, z każdym kolejnym, który mijał, coraz bardziej czułam się, jakbym go już nigdy nie miała zobaczyć. Nick praktycznie ze mną zamieszkał, bo biedak bał się o moje bezpieczeństwo… jakbym miała sobie podciąć żyły albo coś podobnego… dobrze, prawdę mówiąc, to była moja druga opcja, ale pierwszą było poszukanie Remusa na własną rękę.

Tydzień, dwa, trzy i nadal żadnych wieści. Stałam się tak drażliwa, że kompletnie przestałam sobie radzić w wypełnianiu obowiązków, bardzo martwiąc tym rodziców, Nicka i Zakon.

Leżałam tylko w łóżku, obserwując owady biegające po suficie, aż w końcu zdałam sobie sprawę z czegoś całkiem oczywistego, a czego nie byłam w stanie zauważyć wcześniej: zachowywałam się tak, jak Remus. Przesiadywałam w mieszkaniu, zamknięta, sama, nie robiąc nic poza użalaniem się nad sobą.

Poczułam do siebie wstręt, bo moje zachowanie było dokładnie takie, jakiego nigdy nie tolerowałam u innych. Nie zastanawiając się po raz drugi, wstałam i ubrałam się, nie mając zamiaru kolejnego dnia spędzić na pochłanianiu ogromnych ilości lodów, jak jakaś głupia nastolatka, której złamano serce… Skoro Remus podjął swoją decyzję, ja również powinnam to zrobić. Z tą myślą opuściłam mieszkanie.

Pierwsze, co postanowiłam zrobić, to spełnić pewne szalone marzenie z dzieciństwa, które wskazali mi jeszcze moi rodzice i które, przez pewne wydarzenia w moim życiu, potrafiłam spełnić całkiem dobrze: fotografia. Ale zanim jeszcze zaczęłam szaleć, musiałam pójść do banku i wyjąć nieco oszczędności.

Kiedy już miałam pieniądze w ręku, skierowałam się do mugolskiej części miasta. Dobrze wiedziałam, gdzie znaleźć to, czego szukałam, więc szybko weszłam do odpowiedniego sklepu i dużo później z niego wyszłam, dzierżąc w rękach wszystko, czego potrzebowałam. Wróciłam do mieszkania, gotowa rozpocząć pracę.

Kolejne dwa tygodnie zostały wykorzystane w pełni, a co najważniejsze, ani razu nie wróciłam do rozczulania się nad sobą. Nick pomagał mi, dźwigając statyw i resztę sprzętu… Prawdę mówiąc, bez niego moje zajęcie okazało by się o wiele cięższe.

Był czwartek i wszystko było gotowe do mojej własnej wystawy. Miałam wynajęty lokal, goście byli zaproszeni i, co najważniejsze, miałam wszystkie fotografie — cudowne, wspaniałe obrazy uchwycone przeze mnie… Ok, wiem, że to bardzo egocentryczne, ale też całkowicie prawdziwe, równie prawdziwe jak to, że Albus jest kompletnym szaleńcem. Wszystko szło mi tak dobrze, a to dzięki różdżce i kilku wejściówkom (bo moja wystawa był mugolska)… Czego jeszcze mogłam chcieć?… Po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy poczułam się naprawdę szczęśliwa.

Wystawa okazała się sukcesem, wszystkim podobały się moje zdjęcia, nawet udało mi się sprzedać kilka tych „dzieł"… Cóż za wspaniałe słowo! Dzie-ło, aj, to tak jak wtedy, gdy jakiś Francuz (uwielbiam to słowo) powiedział mi, że wykonałam _magnifique travail_. Prawie go wtedy pocałowałam, ale opanowałam się i, jak na prawdziwą damę i artystkę przystało, uśmiechnęłam się tylko z wdzięcznością.

Moje życie zaczęło na nowo nabierać sensu i czułam, że ta zraniona część mojego serca zaczyna się w końcu zabliźniać. Wszystko było wspaniale. Nerwy nie zawiodły mnie nawet, gdy dostałam informację o kolejnym zebraniu Zakonu.

Kiedy spotkanie się skończyło, Albus i Moody poprosili mnie, żebym została chwilę, bo mają dla mnie zadanie. Bardzo mnie to poruszyło, bo minęło już sporo czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz byłam na jakiejś misji, a powinnam przecież utrzymać formę.

— Na południe od Tulsy ma się odbyć spotkanie śmierciożerców. Musimy dowiedzieć się, czy te informacje są pewne — powiedział Albus, patrząc na mnie przyjaźnie.

— I dlatego pomyśleliśmy o tobie. W końcu znasz teren, a twój talent na pewno by ci pomógł — dodał Moody.

— Oczywiście, możecie na mnie liczyć — odparłam podekscytowana, czując buzującą w żyłach adrenalinę.

— Nie możesz jednak iść sama — powiedział Moody ojcowskim tonem, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju w stosunku do mnie.

Zgodziłam się z nim, zresztą z kimś zawsze będzie zabawniej.

— Proponuję Nicka — powiedziałam, wiedząc, że mój przyjaciel bardzo chciał uczestniczyć w jakiejś misji, ale jako nowy członek na razie mógł wykonywać tylko różne proste zadania.

— Nie, nie jest jeszcze gotowy na tego typu misje — zaprzeczył Albus. Mimo że jego słowa były stanowcze, oczy wciąż błyszczały łagodnie i przyjaźnie.

Wielka szkoda, to byłoby bardzo zabawne… naprawdę szkoda.

— W takim razie kto będzie mi towarzyszył? — spytałam, wiedząc, że w grę wchodzą tylko trzy osoby. Reszta albo była na jakiejś misji, albo musiała być obecna tutaj.

— Remus Lupin — odpowiedział Moody z uśmiechem, zniekształconym przez masę blizn.

O nim nie pomyślałam, z resztą sądziłam, że nadal przebywa wśród wilkołaków. Ale skoro Albus i Moody chcieli, aby wyruszył ze mną, nie mogłam się nie zgodzić.

— W porządku — odpowiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami. Teraz, kiedy powiedzieli, że to Remus ma być moim towarzyszem, nie poczułam absolutnie nic, choć wiem, że gdyby zakomunikowali mi to choćby dwa miesiące temu, jestem pewna, że skakałabym ze szczęścia.

Z rozmowy wyrwało nas chrząknięcie. Wszyscy podnieśliśmy wzrok, żeby zobaczyć, kto nam przeszkadza i z zaskoczeniem zobaczyliśmy Remusa opartego o futrynę drzwi. Zaskoczyło mnie, że ubrany był na modłę mugolską.

_Przystojny_, pomyślałam.

Albus uśmiechnął się i podszedł do mężczyzny, który podał mu jakieś papiery, zapewne raporty.

— Właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy, Lupin — powiedział dyrektor.

Zobaczyłam, jak Remus marszczy brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi starszemu mężczyźnie. Tak po prawdzie, to niewielu ludzi rozumiało Albusa, ale to teraz nie istotne.

— Szukamy ochotników na misję, Remusie — wyjaśnił Moody. Jego oko zaczęło obracać się szaleńczo w poszukiwaniu śmierciożerców.

Podniosłam brew, zauważając, że mnie powiedzieli coś zupełnie innego. A może Moody powiedział tak, aby dać Remusowi możliwość odmowy… cóż, jeśli mam być szczera, Albus i Moody byli dla mnie kompletnie niezrozumiali.

— Możecie na mnie liczyć — powiedział Remus zdecydowanie.

Już zapomniałam, jak brzmi jego głos, i teraz głęboko poczułam ten jego męski, choć łagodny, tembr. Uśmiechnęłam się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że słuchanie tego głosu i patrzenie na twarz Remusa nie powoduje żadnego bólu… Najwyraźniej byłam silniejsza niż nie spodziewałam, i, jak się zdaje, uwolniłam się od niego.

— W takim razie wszystko ustalone — powiedział Szalonooki z miną, która zapewne miała być uśmiechem, jednak wyglądała bardziej na grymas, po czym, kilka sekund później, dodał — Tonks pojedzie z tobą, Remusie. Już ona wyjaśni ci wszystko.

Skinęłam głową życzliwie, jednak gdy spojrzałam w oczy Lupina, natychmiast stałam się czujna. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go tak… nie wiem… tak pewnego… czegoś?


End file.
